Waiting For You (REMAKE MinYoon)
by Adrien Lee
Summary: Saya ga pandai bikin summary, jadi silahkan dibaca. OS. AU. MinYoon. Jimin!seme. Yoongi!uke. SAD. DRAMA. HURt. MinYooners.


**Waiting For You**

 **By AdrienLee**

 **MinYoon**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **MinYoon not mine, but this story is mine** **J**

 **Romance, Sad, Drama**

 **OS. AU.**

 **Rate : T**

Jimin POV

 _Bolehkah aku mengharapkanmu mencintaiku? Bolehkah aku berharap kau mencintaiku? Tidak, cukup menyadari perasaanku saja tak apa. Bolehkah?_

Mata indahmu terlihat sangat berbinar saat sosok itu datang. Senyuman itu hanya kau tunjukan saat sosok yang sedang berjalan ke arahmu itu. Semburat merah di pipimu hanya akan muncul saat sosok itu menyapamu. Tawa itu hanya akan terdengar saat kau bercanda dengan –masih- sosok itu.

Bisakah mata berbinar itu menjadi milikku? Bisakah senyuman itu menjadi milikku? Bisakah semburat merah di pipimu itu hanya karenaku? Bisakah tawa itu hanya untukku? Bisakah kau menjadi milikku? Hanya milikku! Bukan sosok itu. Bisakah? Bisakah?

Ya tuhan, mungkin ini terdengar egois, tapi aku mohon biarkan dia menjadi milikku. Buat dia menyukaiku. Buat dia menyadari aku yang sangat amat mencintainya. Buat dia menoleh ke arahku yang selalu memimpikannya. Buat dia selalu mengucapkan kata cintanya hanya untukku. Buat dia menyadari ada aku yang selalu memperhatikan setiap hal kecil yang dia lakukan. Buat dia menyadarinya. Hanya menyadarinya. Tak apa jika tak bisa membalasnya. Tak apa.

Aku berani menukar apapun yang kupunya untuk membuatnya berpaling padaku. Aku berani menukar nyawaku agar dia bisa menyadari ada aku yang selalu disampingnya. Demi tuhan, aku sungguh –amat- menginginkannya. Tolong berpalinglah. Lihat aku disini. Aku selalu disampingmu kumohon lihat aku.

 ** _Dengan egoisnya aku masih mencintaimu_**

 ** _Dengan percaya diriku aku masih akan menunggumu berpaling padaku_**

 ** _Bahkan jika dunia ini runtuh, aku akan selalu disini menunggumu_**

 ** _Mohon jangan tertawakan aku yang bodoh ini_**

 ** _Berpalinglah, lihat aku disini_**

Aku menoleh ke arah namja manis disampingku. Matanya terlihat sangat berbinar. Ku arahkan pandanganku ke arah pandangan mata berbinarnya. Sosok asing itu ternyata. Tak heran kenapa matanya sangat berbinar. Sosok itu sedang berjalan ke arah kami –persisnya ke arah namja manis disampingku- yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang Universitas tempat kami menuntut ilmu. Kualihkan –lagi- pandanganku ke arah namja manis di sampingku. Mataku dan mata berbinarnya bertemu. Bibir merahnya menyunggingkan senyuman yang sangat indah. Refleks aku ikut tersenyum melihatnya –walaupun dengan terpaksa.

"Jimin-ah, dia datang dan dia sangat tampan." ucapnya menyadarkanku. Semburat merah terlihat di wajahnya.

 **NYUT**

Sakit itu kembali menghampiri hatiku saat dia mengucapkannya. Apa masih belum menyadarinya? Apa masih belum melihatku? Yoongi hyung, sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini? Sampai kapan aku harus selalu menyembunyikan perasaan ini? Apa tak bisa? Apa kau benar-benar tak bisa melihat mata terlukaku saat kau berbicara tentang namja itu?

"Ne, dia memang selalu terlihat tampan dimatamu." sahutku riang berusaha menyembunyikan perihnya hatiku. Kembali menolehkan pandangannya pada namja yang tersenyum kepadamu.

"Akh, aku malu." ringismu saat namja itu semakin dekat. Yoongi hyung kau membuat hatiku kembali tercabik.

 ** _Ini sakit._**

 ** _Sangat sakit._**

 ** _Jika aku boleh memutar takdir, aku tak akan mau menjadi seseorang yang harus menanti entah sampai kapan._**

 ** _Jika aku bisa memutar takdir, aku tak ingin menjadi sahabatmu._**

 ** _Jika aku sanggup memutar takdir, aku ingin menjadi sosok itu._**

 ** _Jika aku...ya tuhaaan...apa yang harus kulakukan?_**

"Jim, dia melambaikan tangannya padaku." tiba-tiba tangannya menggenggam tanganku dengan erat lalu menundukan wajahnya malu. Menangkup wajah cantik itu hingga aku kembali bisa melihat semburat merah itu lagi.

"Jangan menunduk hyung, sayang wajah manismu nanti tak terlihat olehnya. Tunjukan padanya kalau kau pantas mendampinginya. Kau sangat manis dan bersinar, hyung. Pasti dia menyukaimu. Ah, dia datang." pujiku. Kuberikan senyuman hangatku padanya. Menurunkan tanganku dari wajahnya saat Taehyung –namja itu- sudah berdiri di hadapan Yoongi hyung.

"Mianhae membuatmu menunggu lama. Kajja, kita pergi." ucap Taehyung saat sudah di hadapanku dan Yoongi. Sedikit mengeratkan mantel biru mudanya sebelum Taehyung menggenggam jari-jemari Yoongi hyung dengan lembut. Saling melemparkan senyuman. Tak tau kalau diantara mereka bertiga ada aku disini yang hatinya sedang terkoyak. Berjalan meninggalkan aku disini dengan sejuta sesak yang berkumpul dihatiku.

"Hati-hati, Yoongi hyung." sedikit berteriak karena mereka sudah cukup jauh dariku. Bahkan Yoongi hyung tak membalas teriakanku. Selalu seperti ini. Saat sedang berdua dengan Taehyung, aku selalu dilupakan. Aku yang sudah 12 tahun berada disampingnya akan dilupakan begitu saja saat dia sudah berdua dengan Taehyung. Sosok asing yang ia kagumi sejak kami masuk ke Universitas ini. Sesak. Sangat amat sesak.

 _Tes...tes...tes_

Airmata yang dari beberapa menit yang lalu kutahan, akhirnya menetes dengan seenaknya. Sedikit menghela nafas sambil mengeratkan mantel tipis yang kupakai. Lalu mulai berjalan gontai menuju cafe dekat sini untuk bekerja.

Ya, aku bekerja sebagai pelayan di cafe milik keluarga Taehyung. Kim Taehyung, kekasih Yoongi hyung sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Sebelumnya, perkenalkan namaku Park Jimin. Namja tadi yang amat sangat aku cintai yang juga selalu mengoyak hatiku tadi adalah Min Yoongi. Yoongi hyung memang berusia 2 tahun diatasku, tapi jika dilihat dari segi penampilan, orang lain berpikir pasti dia lebih muda dibandingkan denganku. Sebenarnya, ia selalu memintaku untuk memanggilnya Suga, tapi aku menolaknya dengan alasan panggilan Yoongi terdengar lebih manis. Setelah pulang kuliah, aku langsung bekerja di cafe itu sampai tengah malam nanti. Kedua orangtua ku sudah meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan pesawat saat akan kabur dari kejaran para penagih hutang. Hutang perusahaan appa yang tiba-tiba bangkrut saat itu. Meninggalkan aku dan adik laki-laki ku dengan hutang dalam jumlah yang besar. Dan sekarang, aku harus bekerja keras untuk menghidupi kebutuhanku dan adikku itu. Untuk biaya sekolah adikku yang sekarang masih duduk di bangku Senior High School ditambah biaya membeli kebutuhan obat untuk adikku. Park Jinhyun. Satu-satunya saudara kandungku yang kupunya di dunia ini. Jinhyun menderita penyakit **_Gagal Jantung_**. Aku sangat menyayangi Jihyung sebagaimana aku menyayangi Yoongi hyung. Aku ingin menjaga keduanya sampai helaan napas terakhirku. Dulu, sebelum kedua orangtuaku meninggal, kami hidup mewah, namun semua kekayaan appa disita oleh orang-orang yang...ah aku muak mengingatnya. Ah, sengsara sekali bukan hidupku? Untung ada Yoongi hyung dan Jihyung yang selalu menghiburku saat aku sangat terpukul dengan kepergian Appa dan Eomma. Min Yoongi, namja manis itu.

 **Author POV**

 **2 Month Laters..**

"Hhhhh..." membuang nafasnya berkali-kali saat mendengar suara tawa Yoongi dari arah belakangnya. Saat ini, Jimin berada di kantin kampusnya sedang menikmati segelas jus jeruk yang –baginya- terasa sangat masam. Mata kuliah berikutnya baru dimulai 15 menit lagi. Sedangkan Yoongi dan kekasihnya itu, entahlah.

"Hyung, kau benar baik-baik saja kan?" samar-samar terdengar suara Taehyung yang bertanya keadaan Yoongi.

Hubungan Yoongi dan Taehyung memang sudah berjalan 2 bulan. Dan tentunya Jimin mulai terlupakan. Sekarang, Jimin benar-benar merasa sendirian. Dunianya yang semula manis, berubah menjadi pahit. Setiap hari hanya menangisi Yoongi-nya itu disela-sela kegiatannya yang padat. Yoongi hanya akan datang pada Jimin jika Taehyung -nya itu sedang sibuk dengan Club Basketnya yang terkenal itu. Seperti malam seminggu yang lalu saat Yoongi tiba-tiba menghubungi Jimin yang sedang bekerja.

 ** _Flashback_**

Yoongi tiba-tiba menghubungi Jimin dengan suara yang terdengar kesakitan sementara kedua orangtuanya sedang berada di luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis. Jimin yang mendengar Yoongi kesakitan, langsung meminta izin kepada atasannya di cafe untuk menemui Yoongi dan berlari ke rumah Yoongi yang jaraknya tidak bisa dibilang dekat dengan cafe tanpa mengganti seragam pelayannya atau memakai mantelnya terlebih dahulu. Sesampainya Jimin di rumah Yoongi, ia langsung menggendong Yoongi di belakang punggungnya dan membawa Yoongi ke rumahsakit dekat cafenya karena ia sudah menemukannya tak sadarkan diri. Jimin tak punya cukup uang untuk membayar taksi untuk mengantar mereka ke rumahsakit dekat cafe tempat ia bekerja yang berarti jaraknya sangat jauh. Jimin terus berusaha berjalan di tengah-tengah dinginnya malam tanpa menggunakan mantel apapun. Sementara Yoongi sudah memakai sweeter dan mantel ditambah selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Jimin mengabaikan tubuhnya yang berteriak kedinginan. Ia lebih mementingkan keselamatan Yoongi yang masih kesakitan. Sampai di rumahsakit, Jimin langsung meminta bantuan para suster untuk membawa Yoongi ke UGD. Jimin hanya bisa menunggu dokter keluar dari UGD dengan airmata yang berjatuhan, tubuh yang menggigil karena kedinginan dan terus berdoa pada Tuhan semoga Yoongi baik-baik saja. Dokter keluar dari UGD dan mengatakan kalau Yoongi hanya keracunan makanan. Tapi kondisinya tidak terlalu buruk sehingga malam ini pun sudah bisa pulang. Jimin menghapus airmatanya lalu mengucapkan terimakasih sambil membungkuk sopan. Teringat sesuatu, Jimin langsung merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel sederhana miliknya. Menghubungi kedua orangtua Yoongi berharap mereka kembali ke Seoul. Tapi sia-sia, kedua orangtua Yoongi tidak bisa kembali ke Seoul sekarang karena sedang terjadi badai salju di LA sana. Mereka baru bisa kembali ke Seoul besok pagi. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa, Jimin menghubungi Taehyung untuk memberitahunya. Taehyung terdengar sangat panik saat mengetahui kalau Yoongi-nya di rumah sakit. Langsung bersedia ke rumah sakit meninggalkan teman-teman Club Basketnya yang saat itu sedang latihan untuk pertandingan minggu depan. Setelah menghubungi Taehyung, Jimin masuk ke UGD untuk melihat keadaan Yoongi. Yoongi masih tak sadar akibat obat bius yang diberikan dokter. Dengan langkah perlahan, Jimin berjalan mendekati Yoongi yang masih menutup matanya.

 _Tes..._

Airmata Jimin jatuh karena tak kuasa menahannya lagi. Rasa sesak itu kembali datang. Lebih sesak daripada melihat Yoongi dan Taehyung berjalan berdua dengan mesra. Lebih sesak daripada saat mengetahui kalau Yoongi menyukai Taehyung. Lebih sesak daripada saat melihat didepan kedua matanya sendiri bagaimana mereka menyatukan bibir dengan mesra. Jimin merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga Yoongi. Kalimat 'Mianhae' terus terlontar dari bibir Jimin.

 **NYUT**

Kembali bertambah sesak saat indra pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara walaupun hanya gumaman kecil yang menyakitkan. Gumaman Yoongi yang memanggil nama Taehyung dengan pelan. Sebegitu cintanya kah sampai-sampai saat sedang tak sadarkan diri pun hanya menggumamkan namanya? Cepat-cepat menghapus airmatanya dan mundur beberapa langkah dari ranjang Yoongi saat indra pendengarannya kembali mendengar sebuah suara lagi. Kali ini bukan suara gumaman, melainkan suara decitan pintu yang terbuka.

 **Brukk..**

Sengaja atau tidak, Taehyung berhasil menabrak tubuh Jimin yang masih sedikit menggigil kedinginan saat dia berlari menghampiri Yoongi-nya. Bertanya dengan nada suara yang bergetar. Mungkinkah Taehyung menangis? Tak ada jawaban dari Yoongi. Tak ingin mengganggu, Jimin mundur untuk beranjak pergi keluar. Berhasil keluar dari ruangan penuh sesak itu, Jimin langsung berlari kecil ke Toilet rumah sakit. Mengunci pintu dan jatuh terduduk di lantai. Bersyukurlah karena hari sudah malam, jarang orang datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk pasien lain. Menangis sejadi-jadinya masih merutuki dirinya yang –menurutnya- tidak bisa menjaga Yoongi. Berdiri lalu membasuh wajahnya yang penuh airmata dengan air di wastafel. Memandangi wajah berantakannya dari cermin yang ada di hadapannya. Mata yang sembab karena menangis. Bibir yang pucat karena kedingingan. Rambut berantakan. Hidung yang merah karena menangis ditambah kedinginan.

"Ya! Park Jimin! Masih belum puas menyiksa dirimu sendiri? Belum puaskah kau? Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini? Apa Selamanya? Eoh? Sampai kau mati membusuk karena rasa sesak itu? Kenapa tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja? Apa begitu suka hidup dengan rasa sakit seperti ini? Aku ingin berhenti. Aku ingin membuang cinta ini. Katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Katakan padaku sekarang!"

 **Bruaakk...**

Meninju cermin di hadapannya. Tak peduli darah yang mengalir di kepalan tangannya. Tak peduli rasa sakit yang menguar di jari-jari tangannya. Hanya bisa menunduk dan terus menangis.

Setelah merasa sedikit tenang dan baru menyadari kalau waktu terus berjalan, Jimin keluar dari toilet setelah sebelumnya membasuh wajahnya dan tangan kanannya yang terluka. Tak menghiraukan dengan cermin wastafel yang sudah hancur tak sehancur hatinya saat ini. Berjalan kembali ke ruang UGD dengan langkah terburu-buru ingin melihat keadaan Yoongi setelah sadar. Tiba-tiba berhenti saat melihat Yoongi sedang berjalan keluar rumah sakit dengan Taehyung yang menuntunnya dengan hati-hati. Sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajah Jimin saat melihat Yoongi sudah bisa pulang malam ini juga. Berjalan perlahan dibelakang Yoongi dan Taehyung yang sedang berjalan sambil sedikit berbincang ringan.

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

 **Sakit...**

 **Appo...**

Sakit itu kembali datang saat Yoongi mengucapkan kata terimakasih kepada Taehyung karena –menurut Yoongi- telah membawanya ke rumahsakit. Sakit. Sesak. Semua bercampur menjadi satu saat itu juga. Seakan ada jutaan duri yang mengorek luka dalamnya. Harus bagaimana sekarang? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Berlari menghampiri Yoongi dan memberitahukannya kalau ia yang menggendong Yoongi sampai ke rumahsakit tanpa menggunakan sehelai mantel apapun, haruskah dia melakukannya? Haruskah?

Bukan. Bukan dia Yoongi hyung. Bukan sosok itu yang membawamu ke rumah sakit. Apa kau tak menyadarinya. Apa kau tak dapat merasakan hangat punggungnya ditengah-tengah dinginnya malam? Tolonglah sadar. Tolong berpalinglah ke belakangmu Yoongi hyung. Tolong lihatlah dia. Namja bodoh yang berdiri dibelakangmu dan menatapmu dengan sendu. Tolong lihatlah dia yang kedinginan itu Yoongi hyung. Tolong berpalinglah. Menengoklah.

 ** _Masih berada disini._**

 ** _Masih berharap disini._**

 ** _Mencintaimu yang mengacuhkanku._**

 ** _Menyayangimu yang mengabaikanku._**

Masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu rumahsakit saat melihat Yoongi dan Taehyung memasuki mobil mewah yang sudah pasti milik Taehyung. Bahkan Yoongi tak menyadari sama sekali kehadiran Jimin disana. Mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Ingin marah. Tapi bagaimana caranya marah? Pada siapa ia akan marah? Ingin berteriak. Tapi berteriak pada siapa? Bagaimana ingin berteriak kalau bibirnya yang pucat itu sangat kaku sekarang. Apa memang Jimin sesemu itu sampai Yoongi tak melihatnya? Harus berapa kali Jimin menangisinya? Menangisi sosok yang sama sekali tak pernah melihatnya. Ck, tuhan memang kejam.

Jimin masih tetap berdiri mematung di depan pintu rumahsakit. Masih dengan tubuh yang gemetar, tangan yang mengepal dan bibir yang semakin memucat. Berjalan dengan gontai menerobos dinginnya malam. Terus berjalan meninggalkan rumahsakit dengan pandangan kosong. Tak heran, banyak orang yang memandangi Jimin dengan pandangan yang seolah berbicara -apa-namja-ini-gila-. Wajar jika orang-orang melihatnya dengan pandangan seperti itu, karena hanya Jimin yang berjalan di hampir tengah malam begini tanpa memakai mantel satupun dan jangan lupakan temperatur suhu yang sudah dibawah 0 ini.

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat Jimin baru menyadari kalau ia harus kembali bekerja sampai tengah malam nanti. Lalu mulai berjalan lebih cepat –masih dengan tubuh yang gemetar- karena khawatir ia akan ditegur oleh atasannya karena pergi terlalu lama.

Sesampainya di depan cafe, Jimin berjalan gontai memasuki cafe yang masih ramai pengunjung itu. Tubuhnya masih bergetar, sangat bergetar bahkan. Setengah jam berjalan dengan gontai di tengah dinginnya malam. Dan jangan lupakan, kejadian Jimin berlari menggendong Yoongi sampai rumahsakit. Bukannya membantu Jimin duduk, atasannya langsung menyemprotnya dengan gerutuan-gerutuan kesal karena pergi terlalu lama meninggalkan cafe yang saat itu sedang ramai pengunjung. Jimin hanya bisa menunduk memandangi sepatu usangnya, toh perkataan atasannya memang benar.

Tiba-tiba Jimin merasakan sekelilingnya berputar. Detak jantungnya melemah. Semua anggota badannya kaku, sulit digerakan. Napasnya melambat. Pandangannya pada sepatu usangnya pun mulai mengabur. Suara atasannya terdengar samar-samar. Sakit. Sesak. Dingin. Ingin mengeluarkan suaranya, tapi tak bisa. Ingin berlari, tapi tak mampu bergerak sekalipun. Tubuhnya seperti mati rasa. Sekelebat bayangan kedua orangtuanya datang.

 **Bruukk...**

Jimin jatuh terhempas ke lantai dengan tubuh yang menggigil kedinginan. Tubuhnya melengkung seperti janin dalam kandungan. Pengunjung cafe, pegawai cafe yang lain serta atasan Jimin sontak berteriak dan bergegas mengelilingi Jimin. Langsung membawa Jimin ke rumahsakit yang baru saja dikunjunginya beberapa menit yang lalu.

 ** _Setidaknya biarkan aku beristirahat dari semua kepahitan di hidupku._**

 ** _Setidaknya biarkan aku melihat kedua orangtuaku walaupun tak lama dan melimpahkan semua keluh kesahku._**

 ** _Setidaknya biarkan aku bisa menikmati sebentar saja nyamannya berbaring di atas kasur yang empuk._**

 ** _Setidaknya biarkan aku melupakan rasa cintaku pada Yoongi hyung._**

 ** _Setidaknya biarkan aku menghempaskan semua rasa sesak dan sakitku yang selama ini sudah menggerogoti kebahagianku._**

 ** _Setidaknya biarkan aku merasakan menghirup udara tanpa beban._**

 **-End Flashback-**

"Jim. Jimin-ah. Ya! Park Jimin!"

"Eh? Ne, wae?" Jimin tersadar dari lamunannya yang panjang saat Yoongi menggoncangkan tubuhnya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Menoleh ke arah datangnya suara Yoongi. Lalu menyunggingkan senyum hangatnya. Selalu. Selalu tersenyum pada Yoongi-nya. Mau sebagaimanapun Yoongi menyakitinya, ia akan terus tersenyum padanya. Tsk..

"Kau melamun?" tanya Yoongi singkat.

"Ani hyung." jawab Jimin sekenanya.

"Kau melamun." kali ini bukan pertanyaan melainkan sebuah pernyataan. Mempoutkan bibir cherrynya. Kesal? Mungkin.

Jimin tak menjawabnya lagi. Toh, tebakan Yoongi tepat sasaran.

Hening. Tak ada yang ingin berbicara lagi. Hanya suara helaan napas yang terdengar.

"Ah, matta! Kau kemana saja selama seminggu kemarin Jim? Meninggalkanku begitu saja yang sedang sakit. Huh. " seru Yoongi mencairkan suasana hening tadi dengan meninju sedikit tangan Jimin. Mempoutkan bibir kissable-nya dengan imut. Wajah mulusnya jadi terlipat begitu imut.

"Eoh? Kau sakit? Benarkah?" Jimin mulai berbohong. Berpura-pura tak mengetahui apa-apa tentang sakitnya Yoongi. Kejadian seminggu yang lalu mengakibatkan dirinya terkena **Hiportemia** dan harus beristirahat seminggu penuh di rumah –yang seharusnya di rumahsakit.

"Ya! Tidak mungkin kan aku berbohong."

"Ck, sudahlah hyung. Kau sakit apa? Kenapa tak memberitahuku?"

"Gwaenchana...gwaenchana. Sekarang aku sudah baik-baik saja. Asal kau tau, aku sudah seperti orang tak waras karena terus menghubungimu. Sebenarnya kau kemana saat itu? Bahkan, aku datang ke rumahmu, tapi tidak ada orang dirumahmu."

"Itu tak penting hyung. Yang terpenting sekarang, kau harus menjelaskan padaku mengapa kau bisa sakit?"

"Iiissh..aku akan menjelaskannya. Tapi, kau harus memberitahuku seminggu ini kau ada dimana?"

"Ne..ne..ne. nanti kujelaskan. Palli, beritahu aku hyung."

"Malam itu appa dan eomma pergi ke LA untuk urusan perusahaan mereka. Aku sendirian di rumah. Entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba perutku sangat sakit. Seperti ada yang mengurasnya. Aku mencoba menghubungi siapapun yang bisa kuhubungi saat itu tanpa tau siapa itu. Ternyata Taehyung datang dan langsung membawaku ke rumahsakit. Dan setelah sadar, aku sudah di rumahsakit dan ada Taehyung disampingku. Kata dokter, aku keracunan makanan. Malam itu juga aku pulang kembali ke rumah. Dan Taehyung menemaniku sepanjang malam sampai aku benar-benar sembuh." tersenyum lembut dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Taehyung yang masih ada dibelakang mereka. Semburat merah itu kembali muncul saat dirinya kembali membayangkan kejadian seminggu yang lalu.

 **NYUT**

Kembali datang. Rasa sakit itu kembali datang. Tanpa permisi berhasil menyelusup masuk ke saraf-saraf hati Jimin. Kosong. Hanya pandangan kosong dari mata teduh Jimin. Ingin pergi dari hadapan Yoongi saat itu juga. Dan memukuli Taehyung, karena dengan seenaknya mengaku bahwa dia yang membawa Yoongi-nya malam itu.

Tapi untuk apa? Toh, itu sama saja dengan membuat hubungannya dengan Yoongi hyung-nya hancur.

"Ya! Iiiiisshh...kau melamun lagi, eoh?" meneriaki Jimin kali ini dengan suara cerewetnya.

"Yoongi hyung, aku harus ke perpustakaan kampus sekarang. Aku lupa mengerjakan tugasku ternyata. Mianhae, untuk malam itu, karena tak bisa melihat dan menemanimu yang sedang sakit. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Meneguk jus jeruknya yang manis –sangat pahit- sampai habis tak bersisa. Mengambil tas usangnya dan menyampirkannya di bahunya yang tegap. Airmatanya sungguh tak bisa diam. Tsk...

"Ah ne. Aku hampir lupa..." berdiri dari tempat duduknya semula. Berjalan ke sudut kantin dimana Yoongi dan Taehyung tadi duduk. Yoongi langsung berdiri dan berjalan di belakang Jimin.

"Gomawo Taehyung -ssi, karena sudah mau membawa Yoongi hyung ke rumahsakit malam itu, membawanya pulang dan menemaninya sepanjang malam sampai dia sembuh. Maaf kalau dia merepotkanmu." ucapnya lirih sambil sedikit memeluk Taehyung. Yang diajak bicara, hanya diam menatap dalam mata Jimin yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Sekali lagi mianhae Yoongi hyung. Mianhae. Aku pergi." mengacak rambut Yoongi pelan dan berlalu meninggalkan kantin

"Jimin-ah, jangan lupa untuk menceritakan kemana kau selama aku sakit. Aku akan benar-benar menagihnya nanti." teriak Yoongi kesal. Yang diteriaki, hanya mengangkat tangannya tanpa berbalik sedikitpun.

"Aigoo. Orang itu benar-benar."

Menolehkan kepalanya ke Taehyung yang masih menatap ke arah pintu keluar kantin.

"Tae..Ya! Taehyung!." melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Taehyung.

"Ah...eh..ye, waeyo hyung?"

"Aigoo...kenapa semua orang senang sekali melamun hari ini?" kembali mempoutkan bibir ranumnya.

 **Jimin Side**

Author POV

"Jimin-ah, jangan lupa untuk menceritakan kemana kau selama aku sakit. Aku akan benar-benar menagihnya nanti."

Jimin hanya melambaikan tangannya saja tanpa berbalik lagi. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu. Kantin yang awalnya sangat tenang tapi berubah menadi tempat yang membuatnya kembali tercabik.

 _Braakk..._

 _Ceklekk.._

 _Bruukk..._

Menutup pintu dengan kasar dan jatuh terduduk bersandar ke pintu. Sebuah ruangan kosong yang biasa disebut 'Gudang'. Terletak di pojok lorong lantai paling atas gedung Universitas ini. Hanya ada kursi-kursi dan meja-meja rusak dan sekumpulan serangga di dalamnya. Gelap. Tak ada penerangan untuk ruangan ini.

 ** _Selalu seperti ini. Hanya bisa menangis seorang diri. Kenapa sangat sulit untuk berkata 'aku mencintaimu' pada Yoongi hyung. Kenapa sangat sulit? Eoh? Percuma merutuki diri sendiri, tapi setelahnya kembali melakukan hal yang sama. Pergi dan menangis. Kau sangat cengeng Park Jimin._**

Hanya menangis. Hening. Tak ada suara lain. Menangis. Menangis. Menangis. Apa persedian airmatamu sangat banyak? Ditonton oleh semut-semut yang berbaris di dinding dan serangga lainnya yang sedang berlalu-lalang.

 ** _Aku tidak bisa bernapas._**

 ** _Aku sudah kehilangan arah ku._**

 ** _Cinta benar-benar sakit, sangat menyakitkan._**

 ** _Aku terus menangis tanpa henti tidak bisa tersenyum._**

 ** _Cinta itu benar-benar lucu, benar-benar menakutkan._**

 ** _Terlintas di benakku akan senyum manis mu._**

 ** _Terukir senyummu di khayal ku._**

 ** _Seakan engkau berada di depanku._**

Dan Jimin pun tersenyum. Ck, seperti orang gila.

"Hyung, boleh aku masuk?"

"Masuk saja."

Park Jinhyun, dengan tubuh ringkihnya berjalan memasuki kamar Jimin, hyung satu-satunya. Duduk di atas lantai disamping kasur –selimut tebal- yang lusuh namun tetap bersih. Kamar Jimin hanya diterangi oleh sebuah lampu kecil diatas meja. Menghentikan aktivitas menulis tugas kuliahnya lalu beralih menatap dongsaeng satu-satunya.

"Waeyo Jinhyun-ah?" bertanya sambil mengelus lembut rambut ikal Jinhyun.

"Eum..aku ingin bertanya hyung." Mengambil jeda untuk bernapas. "...Tadi sepulang sekolah, aku melihat Yoongi hyung sedang bersama seorang namja. Apa kau tau itu hyung?" bertanya dengan ragu. Khawatir hyungnya akan marah.

Sedikit terlonjak namun kembali tenang. "Ne, aku tau. Itu Taehyung. Kekasihnya." berucap dengan nada lemah. Tersenyum miris mengingat namja imut itu lagi.

"Eoh? Hyung, bukankah..."

"Wae? Aku hanya sahabatnya Jinhyun-ah. Tak lebih. Yoongi hyung mencintai Taehyung. Begitupun dengan Taehyung yang mencitai Yoongi hyung. Itu fakta yang tak bisa kubantah. Sedangkan aku, aku mencintai Yoongi hyung. Tapi, Yoongi hyung tak mungkin mencintaiku." Menatap lantai kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Hatinya kembali bereaksi. Sakit.. Saat mengingat semua kenyataaan ini.

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah hyung. Berhenti mencintainya. Jangan siksa dirimu sendiri dengan cinta menyakitkan seperti ini. Kau terlihat sangat berantakan." Jinhyun memegang lengan Jimin lembut. Meyakinkannya untuk berhenti menciptakan rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Aku tak bisa Jinhyun-ah. Seberapa keraspun aku mencobanya. Aku tetap tak bisa berhenti. Rasa cinta ini sudah terlalu melekat di hatiku." Menoleh menatap tatapan iba sang adik.

"Apa kau tak lelah terus seperti ini? Aku...akh" meringis saat rasa sakit di dadanya kembali menguar. Menjalari setiap urat sarafnya. Detak jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Meremas dadanya berharap rasa menyiksa ini hilang." Ini bukan saat yang tepat . Sial!" gumam Jinhyun.

"Ya kau kenapa Jinhyun-ah? Apa sakit itu datang lagi?" menahan tubuh lemah Jinhyun yang limbung dan hampir terantuk ke lantai kamarnya.

"Gwae..gwaenchana..hh..hyung..hanya...sedikit..akkkhh" kembali merintih saat rasa sakit itu dengan egoisnya memenuhi tubuhnya. Kepalanya mulai pening.

"Jinhyun-ah, apa kau tidak meminum obatmu lagi? Katakan padaku, apa kau sudah meminum obatmu? Katakan!" sedikit menyentak karena rasa khawatir yang menyelimutinya.

"Sss..sebenarnya...akh..obatnya..ha..habis..hyung..aaakh.."

"Ya tuhan, kenapa kau baru memberitahukanku? Eoh?" Ingin marah. Tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat. Membaringkan tubuh Jinhyun diatas kasurnya dengan perlahan.

"Apa kau bisa menahannya sebentar? Aku akan berlari ke rumahsakit untuk membeli obatmu. Apa bisa bertahan? Hanya sebentar? Jinhyun-ah?" bertanya dengan nada suara yang bergetar. Takut. Takut. Takut akan kehilangan dongsaeng yang paling dicintainya ini.

Jimin hanya mengangguk pelan sambil masih meringis kesakitan. Peluh memenuhi wajah tampannya.

 _Drrtt..drrtt..drrtt.._

Oh! Apalagi ini? Jimin baru akan beranjak, tapi ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Meraih ponsel sederhananya, menekan tombol terima dan menempelkan ke telinganya. Sedikit menghela napasnya untuk menetralkan suaranya yang masih bergetar.

"Yeobseyo? Ada apa?"

Dan sang penelepon adalah Yoongi.

"Huks..hiks.."

"Waeyo Yoongi hyung? Kenapa kau menangis? Katakan padaku? Apa kau kesakitan lagi hyung?"

"Jimin-ah..huks...bisakah..huks..kau datang sekarang? Huks...aku sangat membutuhkanmu..huks"

"Mw-mwo? Kau kenapa Yoongi hyung? Katakan saja sekarang."

"Kau...datang..saja..huks..aku sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang..kumohon...huks"

Ragu. Jimin ragu. Didepannya terbaring Jinhyun yang masih mengerang kesakitan. Tapi disisi lain, ada Yoongi yang –katanya- sangat membutuhkannya. Harus memilih yang mana? Pergi ke rumahsakit yang jaraknya dekat dari rumahnya? Atau pergi ke rumah Yoongi? Harus memilih yang mana?

"Hyung...aaaakh.."

"Jimin-ah..huks..kumohon.."

Bingung. Bingung. Disaat seperti ini, sialnya otaknya tak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Jinhyun dan Yoongi. Dua orang yang sangat dicintainya dan ingin selalu menjaganya. Haruskah memilihnya? Haruskah? Menatap adiknya yang sedang tak berdaya dengan tatapan iba. Bagaimanapun, adiknya sedang bertarung dengan rasa sakitnya. "Baiklah Yoongi hyung. Tunggu aku. Aku akan kesana sekarang."

 **DEG**

Hah? Park Jimin, kau gila? Bagaimana bisa kau lebih memilih orang yang jelas-jelas sudah sangat menyakitimu –walaupun tanpa sadar- daripada adikmu yang sangat amat membutuhkan obat pereda sakitnya. Kau gila Park Jimin! Kau gila!

Jinhyun membulatkan matanya kaget. Walaupun sedang kesakitan, tapi kedua indera pendengarnya masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik. Tak menyangka, hyung yang sangat dihormatinya itu lebih memilih oranglain daripada saudara kadungnya sendiri. Tsk...

"Jinhyun-ah, aku akan ke rumah Yoongi hyung sebentar. Kau masih bisa menahannya kan?" ucapnya sambil menutupi tubuh Jinhyun dengan selimut berlapis sebatas dadanya.

"Hyung...kk..kau..akkh..akkh" tak bisa berucap lagi. Sakit. Sesak. Marah. Semuanya berkumpul di dadanya. Setitik airmata jatuh begitu saja dari mata tajamnya. Sesak. Jinhyun menangis bukan karena sakitnya. Tapi rasa kecewanya pada hyung satu-satunya.

"Aku hanya sebentar Jinhyun-ah. Kau harus menahannya sebentar. Hanya 15 menit dari sekarang, eo? Aku berjanji. Kau namja yang kuat Jinhyun-ah." Menggenggam lengan penuh peluh itu erat. Memberikan semangat untuk bertahan. Jimin sama halnya dengan Jinhyun. Menangis. Ia terlalu bingung. Saat seperti ini adalah hal yang sangat sulit.

"Perg..pergilah...aaaakh.." Menarik lengannya dengan sisa tenaganya. Membaringkan tubuhnya menyamping membelakangi Jimin. Menangis sejadinya.

Tak tega. Jimin sebenarnya tak tega melihatnya. Tapi...aaakh...sungguh ini sulit. Beranjak dari duduknya. Memakai mantelnya. Membuka pintu dan menoleh ke belakang memastikan Jinhyun baik-baik saja –salah- sebelum keluar dari kamarnya. "Mianhae."

"Hyung..huks...kau...eggh..tega..akkh" gumam Jinhyun masih berlinang airmata.

 ** _Air mata yang selalu mengalir._**

 ** _Senyumku seakan tersingkir._**

 ** _Canda tawa tak lagi terdengar._**

 ** _Hanya Kepiluan hati yang terasa._**

Menutup pintu taksi yang membawanya ke rumah Yoongi. Memutuskan untuk pergi dengan taksi agar tak memakan waktu yang lama. Berlari memasuki rumah Yoongi dan langsung disambut oleh sang pujaan hati yang sedang duduk menangis diatas sofa.

"Huks...hiks..."

"Hyung ada apa? Yoongi hyung? Ada yang sakit? Katakan padaku." Menatap ngeri sosok Yoongi. Mengguncang tubuh mungil itu agar menatap wajahnya. Yoongi-nya menangis. Yoongi-nya bersedih.

"Huks..aku melihatnya bersama namja lain Jimin-ah...huks..mereka begitu dekat..huks" Akhirnya mengeluarkan suara bergetarnya.

Siapa? Namja lain? Apa Taehyung?

"Mw-mwo? Maksudmu hyung?" Jimin bertanya memastikan. Takut salah mendengar.

"Ne. Taehyung selingkuh Jimin-ah. Bagaimana ini? Aku tak mau berpisah darinya. Bawa dia kemari. Jeball..huks huks" Yoongi meremas lengan Jimin dengan tatapan memohon.

 **NYUT...**

 **SAKIT...**

 **APPO...**

 ** _Darah itu mengalir dari hatiku._**

 ** _Tangismu menyayat tubuhku._**

 ** _Ketakutanmu merobek ragaku._**

 ** _Bisakah berhenti menangis? Bisakah berhenti menyiksaku? Apa tidak tau tiap bulir airmatamu mampu menyayat tubuhmu? Apa tidak tau tiap suara isak tangismu mampu merobek ragaku?_**

Jimin menghapus bulir airmata dari wajah Yoongi. Tersenyum meyakinkan. Mengangguk pasti.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membawanya kemari sekarang hyung."

Tetap. Tetap! Park Jimin, bagaimana nasib adikmu? Apa kau lupa?

Yoongi memeluk Jimin erat. Tersenyum disela-sela isak tangisnya.

"Gomawo Jimin-ah." Jimin membelai punggung Yoongi dan menarik tubuhnya berdiri.

"Tunggulah disini hyung. Aku akan pergi sekarang."

Kembali berlari. Beruntung rumah Taehyung tak jauh dari rumah Yoongi.

 ** _Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu._**

 ** _Sekalipun itu menyakitkan untukku._**

 ** _Aku akan melakukan semuanya._**

 ** _Semuanya._**

 ** _Karena aku mencintaimu._**

 **10 menit...**

"Kumohon Taehyung -ssi..datang kerumahnya sekarang. Dia sedang menangisimu." Berucap masih dengan nafas yang tersengal karena lelah berlari. Masih berusaha membujuk Taehyung agar mau menemui Yoongi sekarang.

"Tapi aku tak menduakannya. Untuk apa aku kesana? Toh, ini sudah malam. Apa tak bisa esok hari?." Menjawab dengan sombong. Taehyung menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada bidangnya. Tangan Jimin terkepal. Amarahnya tersulut. Cukup!

"Dia menunggumu sekarang, Berengsek! Tak bisa besok!" Berteriak penuh amarah. Dadanya sesak. Kenapa Yoongi bisa mencintai namja sombong seperti dia. Tsk...

Taehyung hanya membulatkan matanya kaget. Jimin baru saja membentaknya. Apa ini?

Jimin menarik nafas dalam. Memejamkan matanya.

"Mianhae..aku membentakmu. Tapi, kumohon datanglah sekarang. Kumohon. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang." Membungkukan tubuhnya memohon. Memohon pada seseorang yang telah merebut Yoongi-nya. Yah..apapun akan ia lakukan. Apapun!

"Hahaha...kau sangat terlihat Jimin-ssi." Apa ini? Kenapa malah tertawa?

"Kenapa kau sampai seperti ini? Eum? Wae? Apa kau menyukainya?"

Bingo! Tepat sasaran.

Jimin diam. Tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Suaranya tercekat.

"Eoh? Apa kau menyukainya Jimin-ssi? Benarkan?" Kembali mendesak untuk menjawabnya. Oh, apa lagi? Jimin mengepalkan tangannya kembali. Berusaha tak terpancing amarah.

"Katakan padaku, kau menyukainya kan?"

"Ya! Kau tuli?"

"Park Jimin-ssi...jawab aku"

"Katakan. Kau menyukainya kan? Benarkan? Jang-"

"Ne! Aku menyukainya. Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintainya sampai ingin mati rasanya. Aku mencintainya sampai aku gila. Aku menyayanginya. Hanya dia. Hanya Min Yoongi."

Great. Bagus. Kau membeberkan rahasiamu Park Jimin.

Dengan nafas yang tersengal karena berteriak, Jimin kembali menunduk dalam.

"Aku mencintainya Taehyung -ssi. Sangat amat mencintainya. Aku menyayanginya. Tapi semuanya sia-sia. Dia hanya mencintaimu. Dia hanya menyayangimu. Dia tak pernah melihatku bahkan melirikku sedikitpun. Dia hanya ingin dirimu. Dia hanya membutuhkanmu. Dia hanya akan menyebut namamu dalam tidur gelisahnya. Di hanya akan melihatmu Taehyung -ssi. Jadi, untuk apa aku melindunginya tapi pada akhirnya dia hanya akan bersamamu. Dia akan pergi dariku. Dia meninggalkanku sendirian. Dia lebih nyaman berada disisimu. Dan...dia...dia sangat mencitaimu. Itu adalah fakta yang tak bisa kubantah." Diakhiri dengan suaranya yang lirih. Airmatanya menetes satu-satu.

"Jadi, kumohon Taehyung-ssi, jagalah dia seperti aku menjaganya selama ini. Sayangi dia lebih dari aku menyayanginya. Cintai dia seperti aku mencintainya. Jangan pernah sekalipun menyakitinya. Jangan membuatnya menangis lagi. Karena, dimasa depan, aku tak akan berada disisinya lagi untuk menghapus airmatanya. Seberapapun aku berusaha untuk memilikinya. Itu tak mungkin terjadi. Jadi, kumohon..." Jimin menggenggam lengan Taehyung. "Kumohon, jagalah dia untukku. Untukku yang mencintainya. Biasakah kau memenuhinya?"

Taehyung terperangah. Tak bisa berucap apa-apa selain mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Taehyung -ssi. Bisakah kau pergi sekarang? Dia telah menunggumu lama." Melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menghapus airmatanya kasar. Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Jimin. Meninggalkan seorang laki-laki bodoh yang berantakan. Wajah pilu yang tak mengerti apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Sampai kapan akan menyiksa dirinya sendiri, eoh?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Berlari lagi memasuki rumahnya dan Jinhyun tinggal. Berharap Jinhyun masih bisa bertahan menahan sakitnya walaupun itu mustahil. Karena ia telah pergi selama kurang lebih 1 jam. Membuka pintu dan tak menemukan Jinhyun disana. Dimana? Apa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi pada adik satu-satunya?

"Jinhyun-ah. Jinhyun-ah. Dimana kau?" memanggil dengan suara yang bergetar untuk memastikan.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Di dapur kosong. Kamar mandi kosong. Dimana Jinhyun sebenaranya?

"Aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Jinhyun. Aaaaaaarrghh...demi tuhan!" Menjambak rambutnya kasar. Bodoh. Kemana saja selama 1 jam yang lalu? Apa kau tak ingat adikmu Park Jimin?

 _Drrt..drrtt..drrt.._

Ponselnya berbunyi.

"Yeobseyo?"

"Hyung, ini aku Jungkook. Jinhyun sedang bersamaku di rumahsakit. Tadi aku datang ke rumahmu dan menemukannya tak sadarkan diri. Aku langsung membawanya kemari. Hyung, kau dimana sekarang?" Jeon Jungkook. Teman dekat Jinhyun. Suaranya terdengar bergetar ketakutan.

"Syukurlah. Terima kasih Jungkook-ah. Bagaimana keadaanya sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Hatinya sedikit lega mendengarnya.

"Jinhyun.."

"Waeeee? Ada apa dengan Jinhyun? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Eoh?"

"Jinhyun kritis hyung. Bisakah kau kemari sekarang?"

"Baiklah. Aku kesana sekarang."

##########

 **2 Days Later..**

"Jinhyun-ah, mianhae. Mianhae. Maafkan aku.."

Sekarang, Jinhyun sudah sadar dari masa kritisnya selama 2 hari. Jimin hanya bisa menunduk meminta maaf.

"Pergilah hyung..aku sedang tak ingin melihatmu." Jinhyun memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Jimin.

"Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Jinhyun-ah...hyung mohon, makanlah sedikit. Setelah sadar, kau sama sekali tak makan. Kumohon Jinhyun-ah. Kau boleh mengacuhkanku sampai kapanpun. Tapi, jangan seperti ini. Ku..."

"Untuk apa aku makan hyung? Untuk apa aku sembuh jika kau saja sudah tak peduli padaku? Eoh? Aku menyusahkanmu kan hyung? Lebih baik aku mati daripada terus menyusahkanmu." Memotong ucapan hyung-nya dan berbicara dengan tegas. Tapi, airmata tetap menghiasi wajah tampannya.

 **Deg..**

Jimin terbelalak.

"Apa yang kau katakan Jinhyun-ah? Kau sama sekali tak menyusahkanku. Mian..."

"Aku pikir kau adalah hyung yang terbaik. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau egois hyung. Lebih memilih meninggalkanku yang sedang kesakitan sendirian dan pergi begitu saja. Berjanji tapi mengingkarinya. Jika saja Jungkook tak datang, mungkin aku sudah mati hyung. Apa kau tau hyung? Saat itu aku menangis. Bukan karena sakit. Aku kecewa padamu hyung. Sangat kecewa."

"Sudahlah hyung. Pergilah. Kejar cintamu. Jangan pedulikan namja sekarat sepertiku ini. Pergilah hyung. Terima kasih atas semuanya selama ini hyung. Pergilah. Aku..."

 _Grep.._

"Mianhae Jinhyun-ah. Mianhae. Mianhae. Bertahanlah untukku. Bertahanlah untuk eomma dan appa. Bertahanlah untuk Jungkook yang mencintaimu. Bertahanlah untuk hidupmu. Jangan hiraukan aku. Aku memang bodoh. Mianhae. Kumohon maafkan aku."

Jimin memeluk Jinhyun erat. Merasa bersalah. Karenanya, Jinhyun harus melewati masa kritisnya. Karenanya, Jinhyun harus berpikir lebih baik mati daripada hidup.

"Aku lelah hyung. Kau tau?" menarik nafas lagi.

"Lelah harus merasakan rasa menyiksa seperti ini. Lelah melihat Jungkook mengkhawatirkan aku yang sedang sekarat ini hyung. Aku lelah..."

Jimin diam. Tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Huks..Hyung , aku tak melarangmu untuk mengejar Yoongi hyung. Tapi, bisakah jangan egois hyung? Aku juga membutuhkanmu. Jangan hanya Yoongi hyung yang kau pikirkan. Aku ini adikmu hyung. Kau ini saudaraku satu-satunya di dunia. Berjanjilah akan berubah hyung."

Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Jinhyun sayu. Lalu mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum.

"Ne, aku berjanji. Mianhae sekali lagi Jinhyun-ah. Hyung sangat menyanyangimu." Sekali lagi memeluk erat sang adik.

"Hyung..sesak hyung..kau mau membuatku mati?" protes Jinhyun karena Jimin terlalu erat memeluknya.

 _Kruyuk.._

"Eoh?"

"Haha, aku lapar hyung." Menyengir kuda kepada Jimin.

 ** _Tak ada yang harus ku ucapkan._**

 ** _Tak ada yang harus ku beberkan._**

 ** _Tentang sebuah kebohongan._**

 ** _Ataupun penghianatan._**

 _Suatu hari yang cerah..._

"Jimin-ah, cepatlah." Teriak Yoongi kepada Jimin yang berada di belakangnya dan Taehyung. Hari ini, kuliah diliburkan karena ada rapat dosen untuk membicarakan penyerahan jabatan. Yoongi dan Taehyung –lebih tepatnya Yoongi- mengajak Jimin untuk pergi ke taman bermain. Yoongi dan Taehyung berjalan sambil bergenggaman tangan. Jimin berada dibelakang mereka mengamati pemandangan yang kembali membuat hatinya pedih. Dengan hati yang berdenyut sakit. Dengan mata yang menahan tangis. Dengan tangan yang mengepal.

Sakit..

Seharusnya acara jalan-jalan ini akan indah. tapi, malah menjadi sebuah petaka bagi Jimin.

 ** _Kalau saja aku bisa memutar kembali waktu._**

 ** _Semua yang aku inginkan adalah hanya mau kembali ke masa lalu._**

 ** _Aku mungkin sangat merindukanmu._**

 ** _Tapi aku harus menanggung sampai aku bisa melupakan mu._**

"Jimin-ah, kenapa kau sangat lamban? Cepatlah sedikit. Aku sudah lapar." Yoongi menoleh ke belakang dan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Jimin tersenyum sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ne...hyung perut karet" jawab Jimin tertawa. Hanya ingin. Hanya ingin mengejeknya dan menggodanya. Hanya ingin.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau ini? Taehyung-ah, dia menyebalkan." Merajuk kepada Taehyung yang hanya tertawa. Kenapa pemandangan ini sangat menyentuh? Seakan Jimin tak mempunyai beban dipundaknya. Sangat ringan. Senyuman dan tawa Jimin sangat ringan tanpa paksaan.

"Sudahlah. Ja...kita akan menyebrang sekarang." Taehyung kembali mengamit lengan lentik Yoongi dengan erat. Yoongi hanya cemberut dan mengikuti Taehyung. Sementara Jimin tetap mengikuti dua sejoli itu.

Lampu lalu lintas sedang hijau. Banyak kendaraan berlalu-lalang. Ramai. Keadaan jalanan hari ini sangat ramai. Berbeda dari biasanya. Jimin, Yoongi, Taehyung dan pejalan kaki yang lain dengan sabar menunggu di bahu jalan sampai lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah. Mereka berdiri sejajar dengan Yoongi ditengah.

Tanpa diduga. 2 anak kecil yang sedang bermain tanpa sengaja menabrak Taehyung dari belakang. Tubuh Taehyung maju beberapa langkah. Membawanya tepat ke tengah jalan. Bertepatan dengan itu, lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah. Semua orang menghela nafas lega. Taehyung melemparkan senyuman kepada Yoongi.

Tapi,dari arah lain melaju truk dengan kencang dan ugal-ugalan. Sementara Taehyung masih berjalan dengan santai dan penuh senyum. Semua orang berteriak. Taehyung terbelalak.

"Andwaeee..." teriak Yoongi berusaha meraih Taehyung tapi tak sampai bertaut.

 **BUGH...**

Suara nyaring hantaman terdengar memekakan telinga. Taehyung jatuh terlempar ke pinggir jalan. Beruntung seseorang berlari dan menyelamatkannya walaupun ia sendiri juga terlempar sedikit jauh dari Taehyung.

Yoongi menatap keduanya frustasi. Wajahnya penuh airmata. Degup jantungnya memacu cepat. Bingung. Memilih melihat siapa? Taehyung atau 'seseorang yang menyelamatkan Taehyung'? Yoongi berlari. Mendekati Taehyung. Sesak.

"Taehyungie..gwaenchana? Ada yang terluka?"

Jimin. Park Jimin. Seseorang yang baru saja menyelamatkan Taehyung. Namja super bodoh yang baru saja menyelamatkan namja yang telah merebut Yoongi darinya. Ya, setidaknya bisa dikatakan seperti itu, walaupun pada kenyataannya, kesalahan ada pada dirinya sendiri.

Jimin melihatnya. Melihat Yoongi yang lebih memilih berlari ke arah Taehyung. Melihat pemandangan yang miris lagi. Yoongi lebih memilih menyelamatkan Taehyung daripada Jimin yang sudah lebih memilih dirinya daripada adiknya sendiri. Tsk..kejam.

Yoongi menangis dan tak henti-hentinya memeriksa tubuh Taehyung. Tak peduli dengan tubuh Jimin yang terkulai tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Jimin tersenyum pilu. "Jangan terlalu berharap Park Jimin' gumamnya.

Tubuhnya tak bisa digerakan. Kepalanya pening. Tapi ia masih sadar.

 ** _Aku yang selalu membuatmu tersenyum._**

 ** _Aku yang selalu berada disisimu._**

 ** _Aku yang selalu memenuhi semua permintaanmu._**

 ** _Aku yang selalu menjadi bahu saat kau menangis._**

 ** _Aku yang selalu menghapus airmatamu._**

 ** _Aku yang selalu menjagamu._**

 ** _Aku yang selalu melakukan apapun untukmu._**

 ** _Aku yang selalu tersenyum untukmu._**

 ** _Aku yang selalu bersabar atas sifat manjamu._**

 ** _Aku yang selalu melindungimu saat preman menghadangmu._**

 ** _Aku yang selalu babak belur untuk melindungimu._**

 ** _Dan pada akhirnya, aku juga yang kau tinggalkan._**

Jimin masih belum bergerak. Kakinya terasa panas dan perih. Belum lagi kepalanya yang pening dan sakit. Jimin mencoba menggerakan kakinya. Nihil. Kakinya mati rasa. Lalu ia sentuh dengan perlahan kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Aaakh.." erangnya saat menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya. Terasa sedikit retak memang. Akibat benturan keras kepalanya dengan aspal jalan. Tangannya bersimbah darah. Orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya panik. Mereka bilang, kaki Jimin mati rasa akibat terlindas ban truk yang melaju kencang tadi. Oh Tuhan.

Cepat-cepat ia sembunyikan tangannya yang bersimbah darah di belakang punggungnya saat Yoongi yang merangkul Taehyung datang mendekatinya. Taehyung terlihat lebih 'baik-baik saja' dibandingkan Jimin. Tangan kirinya hanya terkilir.

"Jimin-ah, gwaenchana? Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Aku akan membawa Taehyung ke rumahsakit dulu. Kau bisa ke rumahsakit sendiri kan?" tanya Yoongi tanpa melihat keadaan Jimin yang sebenarnya. Sibuk dengan tangan kiri Taehyung.

"Ne, nan gwaenchana. Aku hanya masih terkejut saja Yoongi hyung. Sebaiknya, cepat kau bawa Taehyung ke rumahsakit. A..akh..aku khawatir dengan tangan kirinya." Jawab Jimin sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya sudah pucat hei.

"Keurae. Aku pergi." pamit Yoongi langsung berlalu.

Orang-orang yang mengelilingi Jimin terlihat heran. Seharusnya Jimin yang dibawa ke rumah sakit, bukan Taehyung yang hanya terkilir. Lihatlah, kepalanya sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah. Kemeja putihnya terlihat menjadi coklat kemerahan karena darah.

"Aaaakhh..." Lagi. Meringis saat menyentuh kepalanya.

 ** _Berdarah. Hatiku berdarah._**

 ** _Tolonglah yang mempunyai obat pereda rasa sakit di hati, berikan padaku._**

 ** _Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi._**

 ** _Kau tak pernah perduli lagi padaku._**

 ** _Sejak ada dia di hatimu._**

 ** _Aku tidak ingin mencintai lagi._**

 ** _Aku hanya ingin memberikan cinta terakhir ku untuk mu yang telah meninggalkan aku._**

 ** _Aku berharap kau akan bahagia._**

 ** _Aku menunggu untukmu sampai akhir dunia ini._**

 ** _Aku menunggu untukmu sampai saat nasib melarangnya._**

 ** _Sekarang aku bisa memberikan semua nya._**

 ** _Tak bisakah kau datang padaku?_**

 ** _Sayangku cintaku._**

 ** _Aku ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu._**

 ** _Di hari yang cerah dan bersinar, kau datang padaku._**

 ** _Terimakasih karena kau telah datang padaku._**

Jimin POV

 _Sekalipun ini sangat menyakitkan, aku tak merasakan itu_

 _Sekalipun aku menunggumu dan kau tak pernah datang_

 _Aku tak bisa menyimpan hatiku dimana pun_

 _Sekalipun jika ini menyakitkan dan mematahkan hatiku_

 _Aku tak ingin menutup hatiku_

 _Hanya kaulah orang yang bisa membuatku tersenyum_

 _Tak bisakah kau mencintaiku? Bisakah kau datang padaku?_

 _Hanya sekali, bisakah kau peluk aku dalam dekapanmu?_

 _Hanya kau satu-satunya yang kucintai_

 _Tak bisakah kau menerima hatiku?_

Sakit. Hatiku. Kepalaku. Badanku. Kakiku. Sakit. Semuanya sakit. Mati rasa. tak bisa bergerak. Hanya berbaring kembali dengan orang-orang yang masih mengelilingiku. Mereka masih heran karena Yoongi hyung lebih memilih Taehyung yang mengalami luka ringan daripada aku yang mengalami luka lebih berat.

Gwaenchanda. Gwaenchanda. Semua baik-baik saja.

Tak cukup hatiku. Kini Tuhan menyiksa tubuhku.

Ini sakit. Sangat sakit.

Airmataku kembali jatuh.

Ingin tertawa karena inilah jawaban atas permintaanku.

Ingin menangis karena semua kenyataan menyakitkan ini.

Semua sia-sia? Pengorbananku selama ini sia-sia?

Untuk apa aku peduli padanya selama ini sedangkan dia hanya peduli pada oranglain?

Untuk apa aku khawatir padanya selama ini sedangkan dia hanya khawatir pada oranglain?

Untuk apa aku melakukan apapun padanya?

Selama ini, semua yang ku lakukan untuknya untuk apa? Hanya ini akhirnya?

Hanya akan berakhir begini? Untuk apa semua ini?

Hanya untuk dia. Dia yang sangat aku cintai.

Dia yang pada akhirnya tak bisa aku miliku.

Dia yang sampai saat ini tak bisa melihatku.

"Huks..aakh..aku ingin berhenti...aku ingin menghentikan rasa ini...huks...beritahu aku bagaimana caranya?"

Menangis. Menangis. Seperti orang gila. Dilihat banyak orang dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus iba. Menghentakan kepalaku ke aspal. Biarlah. Aku ingin mengakhirinya sekarang. Semua orang berteriak menyuruhku berhenti karena itu semakin memperparah lukaku. Biarlah. Biarlah. Aku ingin berhenti sekarang.

Pandanganku mulai buram. Suara bising orang-orang yang mengelilingiku sudah tak terdengar. Semuanya ringan. Apa ini saatnya? Apa Tuhan sudah mencabut rasa sakit dari hatiku? Apa Tuhan sudah ingin mempertemukan aku dengan appa dan eomma? Kenapa aku jadi merindukan appa dan eomma? Kenapa aku merindukan senyuman Jinhyun? Kenapa rasanya paru-paruku mulai kosong? Kenapa pandangan mataku menghitam? Kenapa aku seperti akan terbang? Hah. Paru-paruku kosong. Jantungku berhenti. Ringan. Terbang. Aku melihat eomma dan appa diatas melambaikan tangannya padaku. Tunggu, ada Jinhyun disana. Eomma...Appa...Jinhyun-ah...tunggu aku.

"Park Jimin. 21 Februari 2015. Waktu kematian 12.38 KST."

 **Author POV**

 _Kini dia pergi tidak lagi tersakiti._

 _Pergi dengan damai._

 _Semua rasa sakit itu terkikis bersamaan dengan terangkatnya jiwa itu._

 _Teriakan dan tangisan pilu menghantarkan kepergiannya._

 _Pergilah._

 _Gapailah kebahagian yang kekal diatas sana._

 _Tak perlu lagi merasakan rasa sakit menghimpit yang selama ini kau rasakan._

 _Tak ada lagi tangisan._

 _Hanya ada senyuman disana._

 _Kini dia pergi tidak lagi tersakiti._

 _Pergi._

 _Benar-benar pergi._

 **-Other Side-**

"Jinhyun-ah...jangan pergi. Kau harus bertahan. Aku mencintaimu. Jinhyun-ah. Huks."

"Park Jinhyun. 21 Februari 2015. Waktu kematian 12.28 KST."

 ** _Kau tersenyum padaku_**

 ** _Dihari yang indah ini_**

 ** _Tapi mengapa airmataku menetes?_**

 ** _Aku harap semua ini hanyalah mimpi yang membuatku tak bisa terbangun dan selamanya takkan berubah_**

 ** _Aku harap cinta kita bersemi_**

 ** _Di suatu tempat dimana kita dapat hidup bersama_**

 ** _Seperti mimpi yang membuatku tak mau terbangun_**

 ** _Sungguh seperti mimpi_**

 ** _-Real END-_**

 ** _PS:_**

 ** _Hai MinYoners. Saya bawa FF remake nih. Sekaligus FF MinYoon pertama saya. Ya walaupun cuman remake sih. Saya harap semuanya suka ya dan memberi respon_** _ **yang positif supaya saya bisa cepet-cepet nyelesain FF MinYoon pertama saya. Thanks buat ka Phylindan, ka Naranari, ka Jimsnoona, ka Chriseume dan author MinYoon lainnya yang udah bekerja keras nyiptain(?) FF MinYoon yang bagus-bagus banget. Sekian. Annyeong MinYooners!**_


End file.
